You're Screwed
by Queen of Cliffies
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose. He kills by drilling a screw into his victims heads. When Greg goes missing can the team find him before he's screwed. Warning: Possible character death. FINAL CHAPPY IS UP!
1. Fitting the Profile

You're Screwed

-------------------------------------

The wind whistled softly, rustly the leaves of the trees quietly. An air of menace hung there like a thick fog. A teenage girl shivered and tripped over a lump in the ground. When she down, she found a man sprawled out of the ground who was deathly still. She looked closer to see a screw secured in the middle of his forehead.

-----------------------------

Greg sanders surveyed the scene carefully. It looked as though the "Driller Killer" had claimed his 12th victim. It was obvious that this was not the primary crime scene. Like all the ohers, it was a dump site. He looked at the body and turned away in disgust. He was bruised, punctured with nails and had "E" written out in hot melt glue. The glue itself was uniquely red.

Quickly Greg swept into action. Taking photo's of the scene and any possible evidence. His partner for this case was his best friend Nick Stokes.

"Hey Nicky, what'd you find?" Greg called.

"Not much. What about you?" Nick replied.

"Pretty much the same as last time. Nothing Probative," Greg answered, "It's an "E" this time."

"Well, by the looks of it, he's spelling out "You are screwed."

"Do you think when he's done, he'll stop?" Greg asked quietly.

"Maybe, but he might just spell it out over and over again," Nick replied,

"Greg what's wrong, you've gotten all quiet lately."

"Nick, describe the profile of the vic's" Greg said suddenly.

Nick looked at him strangely, but complied, "Late twenties, caucasion, male, somewhat slender and all of them worked a graveyard shift."

"Now describe me as a physical profile," Greg told him.

"Late twenties, caucasion... oh," Nick said.

"Yeah, oh," Greg replied.

"Well it's not like anyones been following you, right?" Nick asked.

"No," Greg answered.

"Or theatened you?" He continued.

"No," Greg said.

"Well, then stop worrying so much, you're just paranoid," Nick reassured him.

"Yeah, I was just being silly," Greg laughed a little, but his fears hadn't left him at

all.

--------------------------------------

Back at the lab, the two CSI's laid out all of their evidence in front of them. This guy hadn't left much behind.

"Okay, this is what we know," Nick said, "He tortures his victims for two days. We don't know how he restrains them though. Then he drills a screw into the vic's forehead."

"That must take awhile," Greg commented looking at a picture of the victim's wound, "must hurt too."

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

"Should we go back to the other crime scenes? See if we missed something?" Greg asked.

"We went over thoses scenes with a fine tooth comb, but yeah. Lets go over them all again. Starting with the first, " Nick answered.

"Hopefully we'll catch him before he claims his next victim," Greg said.


	2. Success and Failure

You are Screwed

Chappy 2: Failure and Success

Greg and Nick arrived at the first scene an hour later. It was a park on South Reedington Avenue. The body was gone and the scene was being released that day. The only reason it hadn't already was the fact the serial never left much evidence, so they had to get as much from one scene as possible.

Greg started looking over the east end of the scene and Nick took the west. A drop of red caught Greg's eye. He had found a blood trail they had missed before, leading away from the scene. Silently he followed it, foolishly forgetting to signal Nick.

He followed the trail into the trees until he couldn't see Nick anymore. Greg turned to call his friend over, when a cloth clamped over his mouth and nose. An arm wrapped around him pinning his arms to his side. Greg struggled but couldn't break free. He dropped his case aiming for it to fall on his attackers foot.

His attacker yelped, but didn't let go. Slowly Greg felt himself getting dizzy. Something smelt sweet. The last thing he heard was Nick calling his name.

---------------------------------

Nick heard a yelp of pain come from the bushes. Quickly he surveyed the scene for his partner, but Greg was no where to be seen. He ran towards the source of the sound and saw Greg struggling with a man wearing a ski mask.

When Greg slumped forward he called out, "GREG!" Nick dashed at Greg's attacker. The man swung Greg over his shoulder and started to run.

The chase lasted what seemed like hours to both men, but really it was only five minutes. The man realized he wasn't going to be able to keep up his pace with the young man over his shoulder and paused.

Startled, Nick stopped also. Quickly regaining his composure he commanded, "Put him down."

"Fine," the man said and threw Greg at him. Greg's limped body crashed into Nick, knocking him down. The man in the ski mask ran off and Nick didn't try to follow him.

"Greg, man come on wake up," Nick pleaded with his friend, "What the hell did he do to you? Shit! Greg. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Nick saw that it was useless and dialed for an ambulance.

---------------------------

Nick paced around the emergency room waiting for news on Greg's condition. He'd already been lectured by Grissom and Catherine. When Warrick arrived, he knew it would be deja vu.

"Nick," Warrick said, trying to disguise his anger.

"Uh huh," Nick acknowledged him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, letting him wander away like that! I thought maybe you'd be smarter than that. I thought you'd learn from my mistake. What if he ended up like Holly!" Warrick's rage burst from him.

"He didn't, because I was there for him. I protected him, which is a whole lot more than you did for 'her'!" Nick retorted angrily. Upon realizing what he said, he apologized, "Warrick I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. I was just worried about Greggo," Warrick insisted.

The doctor strode in the midst of their apologies. "Mr.Stokes," he addressed Nick.

"Yeah?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Your friend is fine. He just breathed in some chloroform. We will release him as soon as the effects wear off.," the doctor told him calmly.

Both of the CSI's breathed sighs of releif. It could have been much worse.

"Lets go tell the others," Nick suggested.

"Yeah, lets go," Warrick agreed.

----------------------------------------

Groggily Greg opened his eyes, expecting to see his attacker. He was relieved to find that he was in the hospital. Instinctively, he knew Nick had saved him.

A man in a doctor's clothing came in. "Mr. Sanders, I see you're awake. You can go home as soon as you change."

Greg looked down to find he was in one of those horrible, hospital, paper gowns. "Oh, ok," he answered. The doctor left so he could change and when he was done a different one came in with a wheel chair.

"I can walk you know," Greg commented.

"Just in case you get dizzy, sir," the doctor said.

"Alright, alright," Greg said as he sat down relunctantly.

Greg was silent as the doctor wheeled him towards the waiting room. Suddenly the doctor turned a corner sharply toward an emergency exit. "Hey," Greg said startled.

The second time that day a cloth was clamped over his mouth. Greg struggled wildly, desperately hoping someone would notice, but the corridor was empty. He slid into the unwelcoming darkness.

The man, disguised as a doctor, wheeled Greg out of the hospital, put him into his car and drove off.


	3. Shackles

Hey all my friends. I'm sorry to say I have bad news. I found out yesterday my Grandma Margaret had a brain anerism and from all the CSI I watch I know how bad that is. She didn't die, which is lucky, I'm asking you to pray for her or at least give me some support. I hope you enjoy my story. It's helping me cope at least. Writing is soothing, don't you agree?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Greg Sanders," Nick asked a doctor.

"I left him fifteen minutes ago. I was just going to get him. Follow me," the doctor answered. Nick followed the doctor to Greg's room and both were shocked to find it empty.

"Greg!" Nick called.

He was greeted by erie silence.

-----------------------------------

Grissom and Catherine looked over the crime scene that had once been Greg's hospital room.

"No sign of struggle," Catherine commented, "he probably got hit with another dose of chloroform."

"Good observation," Grissom replied. There were no prints, no hairs and no witnesses. There was nothing that would lead them to their friend.

Nick watched from outside the room. Trying in vain to detach himself, but he couldn't. Some damn serial killer had taken Greg. It wasn't the most calming of situations. He blamed himself and he was sure everyone else did too.

---------------------------

Slowly Greg opened his eyes, he was on a wooden floor. "How'd I get here?" He wondered. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He couldn't move his head either. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his wrist was secured to the floor with a bent metal band screwed to the floor on each end. A home-made shackle, his ankles were restained the same way. They were placed in a position so that he was spread-eagle on the floor. Although he couldn't see it, a similar shackle restrained his head so he couldn't move it to either side or up and down and in the center of that shackle was a small hole.

Suddenly the memory of the attempt and successful kidnappings came back. He struggled vainly, but the shackles held firmly. He screamed, "Holy shit, somebody help me please!" Greg screamed until his voice was hoarse. He broke down into sobs, "Somebody please help me, don't let him hurt me," he whisper sobbed. He knew what the 'Driller Killer' was capable of and it scared him.

"Gris, you gotta find me," he pleaded quietly.

-------------------------------------

"So there's nothing?" Warrick asked back at the lab.

"Nothing leading us to Greg," Catherine confirmed.

"Shit," he voiced angrily.

A young man carrying a package entered the breakroom. "I've gotta package for the graveyard shift." he stated.

"I'll sign," Catherine said grabbing the package and signing the electronic pad. On the package the subject said, "Sanders."

"Warrick," she turned her head to him.

"Yeah," Warrick answered.

"Get the rest of the team in here," she ordered.

Without a word Warrick turned and walked out of the breakroom

After Warrick returned with Grissom, Sara and Nick, Catherine carefully opened the package. She turned it upside down and out fell a single video tape. Carefully she dusted it for prints and when none showed up she got up and headed toward Archie's video lab. Not a word was spoken, but everyone followed her anyway.

When Archie played the tape they watched in silent horror. Greg was shackled to a wooden floor, dressed in only his boxers. He was struggling, but was having zero progress. They heard his screams and Nick wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to the screen. When Greg broke into tears, Catherine sat down shakily. None of them had seen Greg so helpless.

A hauntingly icy voice drifted over the scene, "I thought my last victim should be special. You can try to find him, but you won't. At least not before he's screwed. I'll be in touch."

The last part of the video was Greg's plea, "Gris, you gotta find me."

"I will, Greg, I will," Grissom said quietly.

-----------------------------------

"Well hello, Greggo. Why don't we get started. I hate waiting, don't you?" His captor asked him.

Greg was silent, but his eyes betrayed him. He was terrified and his captor could tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review

C'ya


	4. Goodbyes

Hello again, I hope you all like my story so far. I wanna thank my reveiwers for their support about my Grandma Margaret's anerism. It was really great of you all, so thx. I'm gonna try to add more detail to my story, soo enjoy.

Love: Nicole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a warehouse somewhere in Las Vegas, a skinny man was plugging in an overly large glue gun. Beneath him was another man, laying on the floor, pleaded to be released. Slowly the glue gun was warming up. As it did, the fear in the man on the floor's eyes mounted. Greg eyes lingered on the glue gun for a second, then he squeezed them shut.

"I made it myself," the skinny man informed him seriously," the ones in the store are much too small for this purpose." The man inserted a red glue stick into the glue gun. It was also quite large.

"W-w-why is it red?" Greg asked timidly, he was curious and scared at the same time.

"Because red shows up so much better," the skinny man answered with a manic looking smile.

Greg shivered involuntairily.

"I figure before we start we be introduced. I'm Fredrick Gretin," the captor told him as if they were strangers in a bar and not an insane murderer and his victim.

"Well that's nice," Greg said sarcastically.

Fred smacked him at his remark. "Say you're sorry!" He yelled at him.

Wincing, Greg squeaked out an apology.

"You're forgiven," Fred said calming down, "Oh looky here, The glue's ready."

Greg swallowed thickly, waiting for the inevitable. Fred slowly squeezed the trigger and led the glue to Greg's skin. Greg let out an agonizing scream. One scream followed another, but no one heard or no one that cared, anyway. Greg wished he could pass out, but the pain was too intense to allow him that escape.

He felt the glue burn his skin and after every second the agony increased as more glue was applied. He could smell the burnt flesh and it replused him, he tried not to gag. He knew that in this position, if he puked, he choke on his stomache contents. He may have been able to stop the gagging, but the screams escaped him easily.

His captor muttered angrily the whole way through, "That's for refusing me, Mark. What was so wrong with me? Scream all you want Mark, no one will hear you. Before I'm done I'm gonna get what I want. You know what I want don't you?"

Greg heard none of this, he was too preoccupied with screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cath, please tell me you've got something off the video," Grissom asked.

"Archie's on it now, but he said it could take a day to find out where it was taken," Catherine replied sadly.

"We don't have a day. That bastard is torturing Greg right now!" Grissom yelled at her angrily.

"I don't want to find him with a screw in his head anymore than you do, Gris, I'm doing the best I can, " Catherine defended herself.

Grissom's anger quickly redirected itself, "When I find that SOB I'm gonna... I'm gonna... I gonna do something so painful to him he won't know what to call it."

"Just save me a peice," Cath told him.

An abrupt ringing interupted their conversation. Catherine answered her cell, expecting to hear Nick's voice, "Have you found him?" she asked.

"Yes, he's with me right now," the icy voice told her.

"If you hurt him I'm gonna amputate your eyeballs while you're still alive and then I'm gonna break every bone in your body!" She threatened.

"I'm terribly afraid it's too late for that, but don't worry he's still alive." Fred told her feining concern.

Grissom, upon hearing Catherine's side of the conversation, grabbed her free arm and propelled her to Archie's lab. Silently he signaled Archie to put a trace on it. Quicky Archie set up the trace mechanism.

"You wanna say goodbye to Greggo?" Fred asked laughing.

"Please let me talk to him," Catherine answered.

There was a slight pause and then she heard Gre'g voice. "Cath?" he whispered in a small, hopeful voice.

"Greg are you okay," Cath asked desperately.

At this Grissom turned his sharply and listened even more intently.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough," Greg told her quietly.

"Greg don't say that, you are great person and an excellent CSI. This isn't your fault." Catherine reasurred him.

"Thanks Cath, bye," Greg wheezed.

"Greg!" Cath yelled into the phone.

"I hope you said your goodbyes, because Catherine, that's the last time you are ever going to talk to him. Oh and so you know, this phone is untracable. I'm not that stupid," Fred said and hung up.

Greg's captor had squashed any hope they had of finding him. Archie confirmed what he'd said to be true.

"No," Cath whispered. Greg was like a son to her. She couldn't lose him. It would be almost as bad as losing Lindsay.

Grissom had his own qualms about losing Greg, the happy go-lucky ex-lab tech made the lab such an easier place to be. He was always a little bit of comic relief during some of the worst cases. He knew Warrick would miss his adoptive little brother, Nick, his best friend, and Sara would miss her favorite comedian as well. He hadn't realized it before, but Greg seemed to even them all out. He couldn't lose the man that was the closest thing to a son to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Greg I hope you enjoyed that," Fred said happily, "I sure did."

Greg held in a sarcastis remark.

"Did you know, Greg that you're everyones favorite little CSI? You have a connection to each and everyone of them. You didn't see your friend try to protect you, but I did. Killing you is the only way to make the team fall apart. That's the only way I'll get away with it." Fred told him.

Greg stared in disbelief, evryone cared that much. He never knew. "You're wrong! Killing me will only make them want to catch you more. They will hunt you to the ends of the earth. You won't stand a chance!" Greg yelled at him.

Fred kicked Greg savagely and he felt something inside him crack.

"We'll see about that Greggo. I'm sorry, but I have to go to work. It's morning you know. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it," Fred mocked and before Greg could spit out a sarcastic remark, Fred gagged him.


	5. A Modified Hell

Hi again everyone. I don't have any news on my Grandma Margaret, but no news is good news I guess. I'm loving your reviews and I want more. I figure I'll wait until I get 5 more reveiws until I post my next chappy. So if you want more you have to review.

Love: Nicole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our guy uses tools to commit his crimes, what does that tell us about him?" Grissom questioned the remaining CSIs.

"His job may have something to do with tools. Like a carpentor, a metal worker, a shop teacher or a furniture maker," Warrick suggested.

"Possibly. Ok why young men?" Grissom kept going.

"Probably recreating the death of someone else, a lover, brother, father or son," Sara thought aloud.

"One more thing we know is that not only is he efficient at using tools, but he alters them for his purpose. The nails in victim number one had traces on GSR on them. My guess is he changed a nail gun to shoot with the intensity of a 9mm pistol," Grissom ended the disscusion.

"So our suspects profile is, 'Works with carpentry tools, has a problem with young men and is a genius when it comes to tools?'" Catherine asked.

"Basically... yes," Grissom answered.

During the discussion Nick stayed quiet, they hadn't mentioned Greg once. They focussed on the suspect and forgot about him. Finding Greg was as important as finding the suspect, probably more. But Nick knew finding the suspect would lead them to Greg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone on the floor of where ever the hell he was, Greg pondered his fate. The pain had all but subsided by now, although he could still feel the dull ache. His rib was broken, he knew that much. He had also seen the tools Fred was planning to use on him.

Again, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, he struggled to free himself. It was all in vain of course, the shackles held firmly.

Finally too exhausted to fight the rstraints anymore, he contented himself to scream as loud as he could. Too bad no one could hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon came too quickly for the CSIs. The fisrt day of Greg's dissapearence was coming to an end and that meant there was only twenty four hours left.

"There has to be something!" Catherine screamed at Grissom the fourth time that day.

"I'm sure there is, Cath. We just have to find it," her boss reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Catherine said calming down, " I haven't slept at all."

"Me neither and I won't until Greg is safely back here with us," Grissom promised.

Just then Sara came bursting into the room. "I've got something," she blurted breathlessly.

Both the senoir CSIs turned their heads abruptly, "What!" They shouted in unsion.

"A shop teacher... been using an unusual amount of supplies and power," she said still tyring to catch her breath.

"What's his name!" Catherine asked on the brink of screaming with joy. A lead, finally they had a lead.

"Frederick Gretin," Sara told them, "He's not at the school now, but we have a warrant for his home.

"What are you waiting for, lets go," Grissom said pulling Catherine along with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the room opened and Greg tensed quietly.

"Hello Greggo, think they figured out who I am yet?" Fred asked mocking him.

"They're on their way, I know it," Greg replied hopefully.

"I'm sure they are," Fred said sarcastically. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a nail gun. Fred laughed at Greg frightened stare.

"I modified this too. Lets try it out," Fred smiled insanely as he advanced upon Greg.

Out of nowhere sirens sounded and Fred cursed. Greg smiled with glee and started to yell, "I'm here, over here. Help me!"

His smiled, however, dissapeared when Fred went and turned off his stereo. The sirens stopped and Fred smiled.

"I couldn't help myself, sorry," Fred mock apologized, again he advanced upon Greg.

Pressing the nail gun to Greg's leg. he squeezed the handle and Greg screamed as a nail was forecully inserted into his body.

"Stop, please stop," Greg pleaded quietly. He didn't have enough strength to scream. Again the nail gun pressed against his body and another nail tore through him. It was then he found the strength to scream.

The pain wouldn't stop as nails repeatedly were injected into his body. When Fred pulled out the hammer, Greg fainted in terror.


	6. The Past Meets the Future

Hey, this might not be as good as the last chappies becuz I'm not sure what to do with the story. Oh well I hope you enjoy it and knowing me I'm just paranoid. I hope its good. I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this chappy up, but I had alittle writers block. I'll try to update more quickly for the next one, but I make no promises. Except that there will be a next chappy.

Love: Nicole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brass thundered knocks on Frederick Gretin's door and no one answered. Signaling for the CSIs to move back he quickly kicked in the door. "Frederick Gretin," Brass called out loudly.

They were greeted by silence. The officers quietly cleared the scene and finally the CSIs were allowed to enter.

"Cath, take the perimeter. Sara, upstairs. Warrick, middle floor. I'll take the basement," Grissom instructed.

"Gris, what about me?" Nick inquired.

"Talk to his neighbours, ask if anything unusual has been happening the last few months." Grissom told him.

"Ok," Nick answered and went outside to interveiw Gretin's neighbours.

Grissom quietly surveyed the scene. Everything there was immaculate. A piece of paper on the kitchen table caught his eye almost instantly. It was the only thing out of place. He strode over to the offending piece of paper and read the note where it lay.

**'You know you I am, too bad you'll never find me, at least not in time.'**

Grissom's eye filled with anger. The cocky bastard had been a step a head of them again. There had to be something here that would help them find Greg.

Grissom searched the study and found numerous pieces of paper authorising the use of warehouses, but there were so many that even if they searched them all, they mightn't find Greg in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Greg awoke he noticed something was different. He was still shackled to the floor, but he was face down and the shackle restraining his head was gone. Confusing as it was, he was glad the Fred hadn't used the hammer on him. He had bad experiences with hammers as a child. Greg remember that day when he was 14.

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

_A teenage boy walked home from school. The skin on the back of his neck prickled. He turned around, but saw no one. Silently he quickened his pace. When he finally shook the feeling of being followed, he slowed down. It was then someone grabbed him from behind._

_One of the two highschool seniors swung him around and punched him in the stomache. Greg doubled over and was punched in the face. The other senior tripped him and Greg lay where he fell wheezing._

_"The little nerd can't even defend himself. Let's teach him a lesson about hitting on my girl," The first guy told the second guy._

_On the ground Greg pleaded, "Don't, I wasn't hitting on them. I just asked for a pencil."_

_"Bad idea," One of them told him. The second guy pulled out a hammer from his backpack._

_"The joys of shop class," he said._

_One held him down, while the other smashed one of his fingers. Greg wanted to scream, but a hand was over his mouth._

_The two boys were about to keep going, when another senior walked by. "What the hell are you two doing over there!" he yelled._

_When he saw Greg he understood, quickly he pulled the other boys off and knelt beside Greg. "Hey bro I'm sorry. Lets get you to a hospital," he said soothingly._

_Greg's older brother helped him up and they started walking away. Before they turned the corner he yelled at the two boys, "Fred, Mark. If you ever come near my little brother again, I'll kill you with by bare hands."_

_xxxEnd Flashbackxxx_

Greg lay there remembering his overprotective brothers actions when he realized something, his kidnapper had the same name as one of the seniors who attacked him so long ago. Greg shivered at the thought.

The door to the room burst open and Fred walked in. "Hello Greggo, miss me?" He asked.

Greg was silent, but then asked, "Was it you? Fifteen years ago was it you?"

"So you did miss me. Guess what Greggo, your brother's not here to protect you this time. I never got what I wanted from Mark, but I'll get it from you," Fred informed him.

"W-w-what's that?" Greg asked, though he really didn't want to know.

"This," Fred said simply and pulled down Greg's boxers.


	7. Emotional Torture

Hey all my friends. I hope you enjoy this chappy. And I agree Fred is a really evil guy. I based his character on my evil shop teacher. My shop teacher isn't a serial killer and nor is he gay, but I really hate that class. But hey it made the best (or worst, depending on how you look at it) bad guy I ever created.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom alerted the rest of his team and they gathered any possible evidence and returned to the lab. Some hair, latent prints and a couple of unidentifiable fibers.

"So there's no evidence that Greg was ever there?" Grissom asked.

"None," Catherine said sadly.

"Damn it, get as many cadets over here as possible, it looks like we are going to search all of the warehouses," Grissom said.

"That could take all day!" Catherine answered, "We don't have that long!"

"Got any better ideas?" Grissom asked.

Catherine shook her head and went to request the cadets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg lay still, he had no strength to struggle, no strength to do anything at all. Fred had unshackled him breifly and Greg had pulled up his boxers, but did nothing else. He just lay on the floor as Fred turned him over again and reshackled him, but face up this time.

He felt utterly hopeless and dirty. Greg wished he could've showered. A nice, long, hot shower. He had taken them for granted. What he would give for a shower. Anything.

"Greggo, you enjoy that?" Fred asked smiling, "I loved it."

"Leave me alone," Greg pleaded while sobbing shamelessly.

"Sorry Greggo. I can't do that," Fred answered laughing.

"Joey is going to come and save me again," Greg said hopefully.

"Your brother hates you now, you know. I showed him what you look like now, he said you're pathetic. Always needing to be saved. A little nerd you can't protect himself to save his life," Fred said as a way of emotional torture.

"No..." Greg didn't want to believe it, but what Fred said seemed true to him. Joey always seemed to have to come to his rescue. Joey hated him, that was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him.

"Yes. He said he's glad I'm doing this," Fred lied.

Greg broke down into tears again, "No," he sobbed.

Fred started to kick him ruthlessly and Greg cried out weakly. He tried to stop, so he could be strong and Joey would like him again, but the pain wouldn't let him stay quiet.

"See Greggo, you're weak and Joey doesn't like weaklings. Absolutely pathetic. Your friends at the lab think the same thing. They hate you now Greggo. You know what Nick told me? He told me that he hates always having to protect you. What I said about that special connection earlier, that was a lie. Grissom said he gave you the CSI position because he felt sorry for you and Warrick is bored of your jokes. Sara doesn't like you either. She thinks your an annoying CSI wannabe. You know what Catherine said. She said you're a kid thats been coddled too long. A baby, who can't take care of himself," Fred mocked him as he continued to kick him.

Greg quit fighting, he lay there and take it. It just didn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurt worse than thinking his brother, his role model, his friend, hated him. Not only that, but his surrogate family, the people at the lab, the people he looked up to, hated him too. It was just too much. Finally, after a couple more kicks, Greg sunk into unconciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want 6 different teams searching the warehouses. A CSI with each group and Brass in the remaining group," Grissom told the large group of cadets, " I don't want a single rock unturned. Every warehouse is to be searched as thoroughly as possible."

Quickly the groups were divided and they started their mission. There were at least 48 warehouses on the list. That would have been 8 warehouses per group and they only had until the end of the day.

So far all of the searches came up empty and time was running out. Hope of finding Greg alive was dwindling.

Nick's group was on thesixth warehouse, when they heard a small cry. "Greg!" Nick called out. Quickly the group of cadets split up and searched for the source of the cry.

Scrambling around Nick searched very thoroughly and he heard the cry again. It was coming from behind a group of boxes. Looking behind the boxes Nick found...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I'm evil. I left you with a cliffy and I was sooooooo mean to Greg. I can't believe I was that mean to him. I feel so bad about that, but I had to do it for the story to work out properly.

C'ya


	8. Sanding Sanders

Ok, Audrey, before you poke me the eye with a hot french fry, don't! I'm updating, ok. So no one get mad. I know I was cruel in the last chappy, but I must admit, it was fun to write. I want to thank all the people who reveiwed and thank everyone who wish my Grandma Margaret well. I love you all for your support! I'm having second thoughts about the character death. It won't be who you think if I do though. In your reviews tell me if I should or I shouldn't. I'll do what the majority tells me to do. I won't be updating until I get 10 more reveiws or for 2 days. So if more want more faster reveiw.

P.S. I'm surprised no one noticed the error I made. At the end of chappy 4 Fred gags Greg, but in the 5th chappy, the gag mysteriously dissappeared. Lets just say he spit it out. Hehe

Love: Nicole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small child lay huddled behind the boxes. Nick supressed his anger that they hadn't found Greg and forced a smile for the little girl, "Hey shouldn't be be home?" Nick asked softly.

"I ain't gotta home," the child answered in a small voice.

Nick asked the child her name.

"Tara," she answered quietly.

"Ok, Tara. What do ya say we get you somewhere warm and some food," Nick offered her his hand.

Quietly Tara took Nick's hand and he led her out of the warehouse and yelled for the paramedics, who were on standby in case they'd found Greg. Nick called a detective to oversee the rest of his teams search for Greg. He didn't want to leave, but the little girl only trusted him.

Nick phoned Grissom and told him about Tara and then accompanied her in the ambulance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred watched as Greg lay there motionless. This one had been the most fun so far. He'd gone farther than before and it felt good. He was planning for Greg to be his last victim, but maybe not. No, he couldn't stray from the plan. The plan was flawless.

He watched as slowly Greg began to stir. Greg's eyelids fluttered and opened. Fred greeted him.

"Hi Greggo, have a nice nap?" Fred asked sarcastically.

Greg didn't answer. He would have turned his head away, if it wasn't for that stupid shackle on his head. 'Why doesn't he kill me already,' Greg thought. He didn't want to live anymore, not like this. Unloved, unwanted and in pain.

"Just get it over with, will you," Greg pleaded.

"I'm sorry. That's not gonna happen, not for some hours," Fred told him, "I haven't had all my fun yet."

Usually this would've been where Greg inserted a sarcastic remark, but what was the use. It would only cause him more pain. He kept quiet and lay still. When he moved as little as he could it hurt like hell. The "D" burnt on his chest smarted like crazy.

"What should I do next?" Fred asked, when Greg said nothing," I guess I'll choose then. Hmmm..." He picked up a portable sander, "Just like you name, Sanders."

Greg winced involuntarily. The portable sander would rub off his skin bit by bit and he guessed that would hurt, alot.

Fred turned on the sander and knelt down beside Greg once again, "Where to start, where to start?" He murmered, "Can't ruin your pretty face, can we now?"

Finally Fred found his spot. He held the sander at Greg's thigh and watched as it scraped Greg's skin, painfully. Greg screamed over and over again, "I love it when you scream," Fred commented.

Greg took no noticed and just kept screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I better call Greg's family," Grissom stated after every warehouse turned up empty, except for the child.

"He's only got a brother, right. His parents were killed in a car crashwhen he was fifteen, I think," Catherine stated.

"Yeah," Grissom confrimed and went to his office to make the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey Sanders was tucking his eight year old twin daughters, Audrey and Ashley, in when the phone rang.

"I'll read you a story when I get back okay?" He promised the two blonde girls.

Quickly he answered the phone, "Joey Sanders."

"This is Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Grissom replied.

"Is Greg alright?" Joey asked running his hand through his brown hair. He knew instinctively something had happened to his little brother.

"He's been kidnapped by the Driller Killer," Grissom told him sadly, "Also known as Frederick Gretin."

"Fred!" Joey practically yelled.

Joey's wife came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist, "Who is it? What's it about?" Alia asked when she noticed the tears in his usually happy, chocolate brown eyes.

He momentarily moved the phone away from his face and told her, "Greg's been kidnapped, tell the girls I can't read the story ok?"

"Ok," she answered and went to the twins room. Tears were running down her own cheeks by now and she knew she'd have to explain about their Uncle Greggo. As she told them they mighn't see him again, their hazel eyes, that matched their mother's, welled up with tears as well.

Joey turned back to the phone, "Where have you searched?" He asked.

"We've searched all the possible warehouses-" Grissom began, but Joey cut him off.

"Warehouses! Fred wouldn't take him there. He'd take him to an abandoned high school, since that's where it all began!" Joey told him.

"You know him?" Grissom asked shocked.

"Damn well I do. He attacked my brother in High School!" Joey explained loudly.

"That's why he said Greg was special," Grissom thought aloud, "Alright come to the lab and point out some of the possible schools he could be at."

"At least now we're on the right track," Grissom thought to himself as he hung up the phone.

Joey hung up as well, told Alia to grab the girls and the family drove to the Crime Lab, speeding the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's chappy 8, I hope you enjoy.

R & R, you know the "drill"-(Hehe)

C'ya

Love: Nicole


	9. Protecting lil'Greggo

Hey all of my friends. I absolutely love the reveiws I've been getting. All of them urging me to update sooner. Well I'm going to! I'm so glad you all like my story. I wasn't expecting it to be this well liked. This is only my third attempt and CSI fanfiction. My first was A Forced Favor (more Greg angst)(also is a crossover with NCIS) . My second was an one shot called, "Not Yet". But I guess Greg angst gets the most attention. Who wouldn't read Greg angst, its so interesting. I LOVE GREG! It might take a while for chappy 10 because my mom is cutting down my coputer time. SO SORRY! Might not be a character death, I'm still wondering if I should or not.

P.S. Greg's brother is based on my older brother Joey. He protects me when I need it. Thanks Joey!

Love: Nicole

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joey slow down, I'm worried too, but the girls are with us. You can't speed," Alia complained on the way to the lab.

"I'm sorry, but this is my little brother, I practically raised him. I'm getting there as fast as I can," Joey told her.

"I know you took care of him when he was 15, but before that didin't your parents look after him?" Alia asked. The twins had fallen alseep, so it was safe to have the conversation.

"Our parents, they were into stuff. Drugs, and I always had to take care of him. Ever since I was six and Greg was two," Joey explained, "When they were high they weren't parents and they were high alot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alia asked, she hadn't heard of this in all the years she knew her husband.

"I'm telling you now," he said simply.

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

_Joey saw his little brother off to kindergarten. His parents weren't there. They were high again._

_After school, he went to pick up Greg from the school and asked him about it as they walked home together._

_"It was fun. They had lotsa toys," Greg told him happily._

_"Wow, you're a lucky kid. Is your teacher nice?" Joey asked._

_"Yes, Mrs. Russell gave us cookies at the end of the day," Greg answered, "I asked if I could have one for you too." He handed Joey a cookie._

_The two boys arrived home and it was a mess. When Joey opened the door they heard their parents fighting._

_"Is Momma and Dadda sick again?" Greg questioned._

_"Yeah," Joey answered softly, "Lets get to our room, before they notice were home."_

_Greg nodded quietly and they tried to get by unnoticed, but thier father grabbed Greg and threw him across the room._

_"Dadda?" Greg questioned, not understanding why his Dad acted that way._

_His father advanced and his mother laughed. Just when his father threw a punch at him, Joey jumped in front and took the blow. Quickly, he got up and grabbed his brother's hand and they ran upstairs._

_Greg sobbed and Joey hugged him, "It's okay, Greggo. I'll always be there to protect you. I won't let him hurt you."_

_Greg held on tightly and nodded slightly, "I like that name," he mentioned, "Greggo."_

_"Well then that's your name," Joey told him comfortingly._

_xxxEnd Flashbackxxx_

"Oh my goodness," Alia said taken aback. She smiled warmly at him to try to make him feel better, "You're a great brother to him."

"Thanks baby," Joey said pulling into the parking lot, "We're here."

Alia and Joey woke up Audrey and Ashley and walked into the crime lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg's leg were raw and bleeding. It seemed there wasn't a single area of his body that wasn't, bleeding that is. Fred was still smiling his disturbingly, insane smile.

"Well Greg, our time together is nearly up," Fred said almost sounding sad.

Greg stayed silent and hoped his death would be quick. He didn't want anymore pain. His life didn't seem all that great anymore. If he lived, he'd be living a life without friendship, without family. A life without those was no life at all, Greg decided.

"Hurry up," was all Greg said.

Fred smiled and picked up his drill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets see the school back home in California was large and in an urban area," Joey described, "Try those first."

Archie typed in the description and four different schools popped up, "Care to narrow it down further?"

"It was on a steep hill," Joey remembered aloud, he turned to Nick for a moment, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so," Nick answered and looked at Archie.

"Only one," Archie smiled and the CSIs and Joey headed toward the parking lot.

Joey turned his head and call to Alia and the twins, "Meet us at the hospital!"

Alia nodded. Then Joey dissapeared out the door following his brother's co-workers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry there was so little Greg.

If you want more R&R

C'ya

Love: Nicole


	10. Hi Mark

I have great news. My grandma Margaret is going to be okay! I'm soooooooooo happy, that I had to make my readers happy by writing this chappy. I'm so happy she's okay!

Here's my next chappy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the drive, a thousand thoughts ran through Joey's mind. Would his brother be okay? Would he be alive? He knew that no amount of years as a beat cop could prepare him for what he might find at the school. And he still thought he knew Nick from somewhere. He was almost certain of it. Still he couldn't place where just yet.

Not only did the drive seem insessively long, but it was tense. Like a thick fog that you just can't wave away. The tension builded in the silence and it was just too much for him, "W-what do you think we'll find?" He asked, more out of concern than curiosity.

"I don't want to think about," Nick replied from the front seat. Warrick and Sara had taken a second car and were following behind.

"You have to be prepared. There's no telling what shape Greg may be in," Grissom said, his usual calm manner showed the slightest bit of sadness in his voice, mixed with anger.

Silence again insued the car. They had arrived. As they got out of the car they heard an earth shattering scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred decided to push himself a little but further this time. He had battered Greg's body all over, using the drill as a club. Oh how he enjoyed his screaming. 'Maybe, I'll rape him one more time," he contemplated. However his hopes were shot when he heard cars pull up the driveway.

"Oh well," Fred sighed aloud. He couldn't resist kicking Greg hard in the ribs before kneeling back down to drill a hole in Greg's forehead. Greg screamed louder than before. He no longer held back the screams, but let them go.

Fred positioned the drill and turned it on pressing it against the skin on Greg's forehead.

(if you were paying attention to chappy 3 you will know that there is a hole in the shackle to allow the screw to enter the skull)

As the screw was beginning to break the skin the door burst open and Joey and the CSI's ran in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they broke down the door they were apalled at he scene. Greg lay prone on the floor, unmoving. Blood covered his body and a small red dot of blood formed on hid forehead where the skin had been broken. He looked dead. Only a couple more minutes and he would've been dead.

A moan escaped Greg's lips and all eyes turned on him. Fred laughed and turned to the CSI's, "Doesn't it hurt that you can't..." Fred trailed off when his eyes landed on Nick. Fred smiled.

"Hi Mark, never thought I'd see you again," Fred remarked.

Now all eyes were on Nick. "I'm not who I used to be, Fred," Nick/Mark answered.

"Guess not," Fred said with an underlying meaning and Nick flinched alittle.

Joey looked like he was watching a tennis match. He eyes constantly switched from looking to Nick then to Fred and back to Nick and so on. He didn't really know what to do. At least now he knew where he knew Nick from.

"Put down the drill, Fred," Catherine interupted.

Fred complied a little too easily and Catherine rushed over to Greg without a second thought. Fred smiled a grabbed at his modified nail gun, pressed it against her temple and pulled the trigger. As he pulled it a bullet struck him in the thigh.

"Get the paramedics!" Joey yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey hated hospitals. Everything about them bugged him. Those doctors had already let Greg down once. He sat at his little brother's bedside and didn't move. He noticed Nick walk in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Joey demanded.

"I'm sorry about what happened all thoses years ago, but I'm not the same person," Nick tried to explain.

"How can I believe you?" Joey yelled.

Nick shook his head sadly, knowing it was useless and left.

Joey turned back to Greg, who still hadn't awoken.

"C' mon Greggo wake up," Joey pleaded.

Quietly Greg's eyelids fluttered and he whispered, "Why?"

"What do you mean, Greggo?" Joey asked concerned as he pressed the call button.

"Why do you hate me?" Greg completed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mwahahahahahaha!

What will happen? Did Cath die? There will be one more chappy, maybe 2 and a sequel. I'll let you know what it is to be called in the last chappy.

Love: Nicole

Your lucky my mom let me on the computer to write this.

Read and Reveiw!

OR ELSE! (dun dun dunnnnn)( climatic music )


	11. A Home

Hehe, I snuck on the computer to write this. Don't tell my mom or I won't be able to write the sequel. Hehe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cath shook as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. What if Joey hadn't shot Fred at just that time? Would she still be alive? It was a question that haunted her since the event. She wished Fred had died on the way to the hospital, but he didn't, unfortunately.

She jumped startled when an arm settled over her shoulder, but upon seeing who it was, she cuddled closer. Warrick held her as gently as he could.

"Where's Lindsay?" She asked him.

"Your mom's bringing her now, don't worry," he comforted.

"Okay," she whispered., "I wanna see Greg first though."

Warrick and Catherine stood up and walked together towards Greg's room in the ICU. On their way they saw Nick, he sat outside the room with his face in his hands. They greeted him and he looked up and then just shoved his face back downwards. He was upsat, obviously.

As they walked in the door they heard Greg ask Joey the question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't, Greggo, did "he" tell you that?" Joey asked.

"I don't beleive you," Greg said.

"Greg," Catherines voice came from at the door, "It's okay, Joey did all he could to find you."

Tears formed in Greg's eyes as he whispered, "You all hate me. He told me. I'm too weak to be cared about." He was so sure what Fred had said to be true.

"That SOB!" Warrick tried to keep his voice down, but it wasn't easy.

Greg allowed a small smile at Warricks display of anger, maybe they didn't hate himas much as Fred had said. "S-so you don't hate me?" He asked quietly.

"No one could hate you, Greggo," Joey affirmed him.

"Ummmm... I wanna talk to Nick," Greg announced.

"What? No, Greg," Joey said.

"Why not?" Greg asked confused.

"Because Greg, he's Mark," Joey explained.

"I know, I've known for awhile. Since last year. He doesn't know I know. When he was buried alive, his dad called him Pancho and I remembered that that was Mark's nickname," Greg told them.

"How can you trust him?" Joey demanded.

"Countless times, he proved he's a good friend. The only thing I don't know is why he changed his name and why his family did too. My guess is the WPP, but I don't understand why," he tried to get Joey to see Nick wasn't the same as Mark.

"Ok, I'll go get him, but I'm not leaving the room while he's in here," Joey negotiated.

Quickly Joey manuvered around Warrick and Catherine and called out to Nick. Warrick and Catherine had by then taken seats on the left side of Greg's bed.

Nick followed Joey into the room saying only a quiet, "Hi," to the occupants. Behind him followed Grissom and Sara, who must've just arrived.

"Well... Mark, please explain," Joey said, deliberatly using his old name.

Nick sighed and started talking, "Me and Fred were good friends and Fred was a tough guy. That day he insisted we teach Greg a lesson." Nick glanced at Joey, "I'm glad you stopped us. About six months later he started acting weird. Getting mad when I hung out with my other friends. Then one day when we were walking home from school, he said he had to show me something," Nick shuddered at his awful memory. "He led me to an old school and tried to-to r-rape me."

No one expected him to explain further, but Nick continued, "My family and I were put in the Witness Protection Program. I decided to rid myself of the past and become a criminalist. When I found myslef working with Greg, I wanted to make it up to him and once I got to know him. Well he's a really great guy." Nick looked at Greg meaningfully.

"Nick, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I guess I didn't understand," Joey apologized.

"It's alright," Nick forgave him.

Grissom and Sara had to leave, saying vaguely about evidence needed to be collected. Obviously wanting to avoid saing anything about Greg's crime scene.

The doctor came in and had good news. Greg would be able to go home the next day, although he wasn't to be alone. Joey volunteered for Greg to stay with him.

Alia brought in the twins and Catherine's mother had droppd Linsay off. The children were told of the events leaving out some of the more graphic detail.

"Hey Greggo, that reminds me. We found a six year old girl when we were looking for you. It's kind of sad really. Her parents abandoned her six months ago," Nick didn't know why he brought it up, but was compelled too.

Greg pondered Nick's information and said, "Does she need a home?"

"Yeah," Nick answered, not really knowing where it was going.

"As soon as I'm well, she'll have one," Greg announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Month Later

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?" The lady asked him as she looked over him. He was on crutches and heavily bandaged everywhere else.

"Yes, I'm going to get better you know," Greg told her. , knowing that it was his condition that made her second guess him, "and until then my brother will help me."

"Ok, Mr. Sanders this is Tara," a little girl was led out of the room and she looked at Greg.

"Why is you so hurted?" she asked in her innocent, childish voice.

"Someone was mean to me," Greg told her and she nodded as if she understood.

"Oh, are you gonna take me home? They says your gonna give me a home," Tara asked.

"Yes, you're going to come home with me," Greg told her smiling.

The most brightest and most innocent of smiles broke across the young brown haired girl'ss face. She almost launched herself at him to give him a hug, but decided against it. So instead she hugged his legs gently. Her deep blue eyes shined with happiness.

Greg filled out the paperwork and Tara was afraid to leave him for a moment. Always afraid he wouldn't want her. So before they left he whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to leave you. You are my daughter now and I'll love you forever."

Together they walked out of the orphanage and got into the car where Joey and his family were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sequel will be called, "Daughters Are Your Light in Darkness." It is set six months after "You're Screwed"


End file.
